


[浩珉]JUNGLE

by TuiMao



Category: HoMin TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	[浩珉]JUNGLE

虎鹿人形/冥王春之神梗/祭坛PLAY/Mpreg  
以上四个需要说明的都列出来了，人形就不考虑生殖隔离了 本来想给love again补个番外的却看着明日里的JUNGLE后刹不住车的脑内

这是郑允浩第三次放走了沈昌珉，或许这一次他有一点后悔。

第一次还是他们都是幼崽的时候，那一天他远离了族群，在领地的边缘一个人练习狩猎。这里是三界交汇的混沌世界，盘根交错的上古树木互相缠绕向上疯长，交织出笼罩着这片密林的第二层天空，幽蓝色的花朵抽着柔软的枝条，从水岸两侧绒毯一般生长出来，荧荧像星光一路延伸到视线看不到的地方，他们总是像在夜间生活和行进。他靠在溪水边的岩石上休息，小小的虎尾摇来绕去悠哉地打转，有一个圆滚滚的脑袋从那些蓝紫色的茂密花丛中钻了出来，正正好好对上了他的脸。他有着他所见过的最圆润清澈的双眼，毛茸茸的三角形耳朵藏在柔软松散的短发中，萤火虫如同繁星点点落在他们中间。闯入者探着脑袋接上了他的视线，紧张地睁大了眼舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。  
这是他应该狩猎的对象。  
郑允浩慢慢贴着他的脖子凑近了他，近得看得到他明亮清润的双眼里印着的自己。这是一头第一次脱离了群体的鹿仔，他有着对于郑允浩来说他喜欢的那种过于甘甜的气息。  
这不是你该来的地方。  
我知道。那柔软可爱的声音听起来小小的——我听说这片森林里住着强壮美丽又危险的生物。  
郑允浩眯着眼露着尖尖的虎牙笑了——所以你并不是迷路了。  
对方摇了摇圆圆的脑袋，一伸手，一朵花即刻扭动缠绕了上来，异常顺从地贴在他耳边宛如低声呢喃的姿态——她们会引导我去任何地方。

所以第二次，郑允浩就已经知道了沈昌珉一丝一毫没有在害怕了。他没有见过那么淡定自若的祭品，他听说他是自愿而来的。人类之间无休无止杀戮导致的生灵涂炭却怪罪于他的残忍冷漠，他所行使的无非是亘古以来他的前任们和他一样，用无穷无尽的黑暗拥抱接纳那些默默行走在混沌之间的幽灵而已。  
沈昌珉独自一人坐着独木舟顺流直下，沾满了露水的白色满天星点缀盘绕在他柔软蓬松的发间，金丝和软绸织就了他的贴身长袍，腰间佩戴着五色宝石镶嵌的金色短剑。他露出一大截纤细的脖颈和形状美好的锁骨，有着少年人独有的修长骨骼，裸着脚踏上清新潮湿的草地朝郑允浩走来，沿途的花朵献媚地围着他绕转而去，沈昌珉伸出手轻轻地抚过她们。春之神所经过的地方，一切生灵都希望能得到他的赐福。  
如果他们知道冥王是这样年轻英俊的君主，或许这事轮不到我了——他摘下剑双手递了过去，带着点戏谑的语气。郑允浩也同样正处在从少年到青年转变，正是最英气逼人的时候，他裸露着的结实手臂从夜空一样的浓黑斗篷下伸了出来接过剑，这是已经经历过战争的双手。他看到他穿了乌亮的黑色紧身战甲，包裹着他强壮的年轻身体。眼下的疤痕蜿蜒而下，神奇地没有毁坏那张好看的脸，反而添了几分英武，像是他骁勇善战的勋章。  
沈昌珉听见他轻到可以忽略不计地叹了口气。  
这不是你应该来的地方。  
你是只会说这一句话吗。  
他们像黑白双色的镜像体一般站在潺潺溪水边，世间人与神愿意放弃春天来换取片刻喘息，却忘了一切缘由依然是自身写入血液中的无休止的战斗意愿。他们将春天献祭给了他，那和倾覆这个世界又有什么区别。

 

第三次他不是自愿让他走的。他们告诉他有入侵者，郑允浩知道那是谁，再也没有第二个人可以穿越这片三界最难走的迷宫来到冥界。沈昌珉柔顺的侧发贴着他的脸颊，他将那些散发拨到了耳后，蜜糖色的紧实胸腹从他穿着的红色暗纹上衣里露出来、沈昌珉朝着他无辜地笑了笑，眼里却藏了些暗潮涌动的意味，指尖把玩着那朵血染一样鲜艳欲滴的半开玫瑰，他故意让那些三角小刺戳破了他的指尖，血滴蜿蜒下去渗入到了玫瑰花瓣中，那花像吸取了世间最浓烈的养分，疯长疯长迅速盛开，继而惨烈地凋谢，他用手掌包裹着那些花瓣，搓揉了几下后散落在地上——我想要一朵只有你花园里有的火焰玫瑰。郑允浩握紧了他铁关节下的拳头，喉结不自觉地滑动了一下。  
他已经不想说那句话了，因为他终于明白了沈昌珉就是来挑战他的自制力的——沈昌珉变得比之前更强壮，更美丽，也更危险。  
春天从来不是什么温和的季节，而是最令人躁动最疯狂的时节。  
他掠夺了他，掠夺了春天——如沈昌珉所愿。  
郑允浩放倒了他，用粗大的阴茎将他钉在巨大的祭坛上，他那大敞口的衣服终于全开，挂到手臂后面去了。他伏下身体啃噬着他脖颈血脉跳动之处的皮肤，深深浅浅地撞击着他。圣殿两侧所有石柱上的火焰腾得燃了起来，橘色火光照得沈昌珉一脸迷醉倒不知身处何所的神情，他大开着腿缠上了郑允浩的腰，顺着他进入他的节奏在两人的下腹之间磨擦着自己的那根。郑允浩撸起他汗湿的头发，顺着他侧脸向下一个一个按着吻。细密的水珠顺着他的下颌滴落在沈昌珉起起伏伏的胸膛上，他一口咬在那赭色的小小乳肉上，舔干净了那些汗水。沈昌珉形似愉悦地呻吟了一声，他挣扎着翻身坐了起来，一把将郑允浩按在祭坛上，微微抬起了些屁股，将那狰狞的凶器慢慢吃了进去。他急促地呼吸出着气，还没有开始动，过了片刻才轻轻摇着屁股碾磨适应它。  
那些火红色的玫瑰顺着祭坛四角的立柱悄悄爬了上来，青色藤茎穿过他的四肢，绕上他的脖颈转了一个圈，像是下一刻就要勒紧了他一样。三界最浓烈的火红玫瑰像图腾一样开满了他全身，最艳丽的那一朵盛放在了他的颈侧唇下，他的吐息都被她听了去，绮丽又有几分妖艳到诡异的画面让郑允浩有些乱了节奏，抓着他的腰狠狠地向上顶弄起来。沈昌珉骑在他的身上高高低低叫着，双手撑在郑允浩因为情动而高高鼓起的手臂上，庞大的鹿角从头顶两侧生了出来又隐了下去，郑允浩上下颠弄挺着腰强硬地干着他，绷紧的腿部肌肉似乎有用不完的精力，那些花瓣禁不住这样粗暴的对待，飘摇着从两人之间落满了祭坛。他是一人抵万人的冥界主人，沈昌珉是一头漂亮的鹿，是世人所心仪的春之神，也是他新占有的领地。  
郑允浩一手握了他的腰，一手托着他的背翻了个身，双手压着他的腿抬高到沈昌珉能弯到的极限，他用力揉了揉那鲜红的肉蛋，拨开那水色十足的肉口，伸着舌尖舔了舔被他操了一晚上显露着艳色的软肉，沈昌珉射了，乳白色的液体溅在他自己收紧的腹肌上，拔高的音调让他非常满意。他挺着吸饱了沈昌珉身体内的体液足足又涨大了一圈的肉柱直直操了进去。虎尾从身后伸了出来，绕过半个身体随着阴茎的进出戳刺在那翻进翻出的嫩肉上，沈昌珉的低吟闷哼似痛苦又似愉悦，郑允浩亲了亲那朵玫瑰之上他的嘴唇，用最为折磨人的深浅戳刺尽数射在了他身体内——现在再后悔也没有用了， 我会占有你的全部，把你变成我的东西。沈昌珉剧烈地喘着气，缓缓睁开了那双湿漉漉的眼睛，笑得宛如世界在他眼前展开——我为什么要后悔，我已经得到了我最想要的。  
他们在冥界的每一个角落疯狂地做爱，甚至在夜深人静的冥王王座上，郑允浩坐在他威严庄重的冰冷宝座上，身上却是火热。沈昌珉分开腿跪坐在他身上颠伏。他向后仰着脖子，头顶是高耸到无边无际的圣殿穹顶。郑允浩双手深陷进他的屁股，往他身体里发狂地播撒着种子。沈昌珉一手勾过他的脖子免得自己滑下去，看了一眼自己分明的腹肌和那根在自己体内进进出出的巨物，说不定已经……

 

郑允浩给予世间的妥协是四个月。  
沈昌珉回到地面之上的时间是四个月，一天都不能再多了。  
他回到了他熟悉的世界，他走过层层冰雪之后，冒着嫩芽的绿茸从冻土下冒出了尖芽，他细长的指尖拂过半人高的木栏，半开的粉色蔷薇攀上了整个木架子开满了一整面墙。柔软的枝条摇曳轻吻着他的脚踝，春雨温柔地亲上了他的唇角，他在世间所有需要他的地方行走，他和他所有的朋友嬉闹欢笑，这一季的春天来得特别浓烈。可是他却想要回到那一个他所需要的人身边，让他安静微笑着听听他那些小小的牢骚，然后用他那独有宽容的胸怀和开朗的态度来容纳他。冥王有着两幅面孔，而除却他以外的人不需要知道。

他一手支着头靠在窗边看书，最近他困得都比往常要早一些。那通体雪白的猫头鹰立在他的屋檐下扣了扣他的窗，他衔着一支深粉色的花朵，“冥王托我带给您这支花，他说它的名字叫做嫉妒。”他笑得张狂，想了想收下了那支花，“那请你替我转告他，明天我会带着这支花原封不动还给他。”不仅是你，我也会嫉妒啊。在一切情感之中，嫉妒是深刻最让人暗暗较劲的东西。

他深深嗅了嗅那支丝绒般卷着边的美丽花朵又一次踏入了那片密林，低头看了看自己腹肌已经不复存在的位置。郑允浩早就在他们最初相遇的地方等他——所以这次我不是一个人回来的，或许我们会待得更久一些。他将花递给还没反应过来的郑允浩，笑得一脸天真。


End file.
